Power Ranger Team Ups
There are many times that Rangers teamup to fight evil. This page is for that purpose. Rangers of Two Worlds As Mondo Returns, he takes quick action against Earth and sends Cog Changer. Lord Zedd and Rita quickly join in the fight. The biggest battle? Billy has quickly aged, and they need to fix his problem before something drastic happens. In the Power Rangers Zeo time of greatest need, the Mighty Morphin' Alien Rangers come to help on both fronts. *Rangers **Zeo ***Tommy / Zeo Ranger 5 Red ***Adam / Zeo Ranger 4 Green ***Rocky / Zeo Ranger 3 Blue ***Tanya / Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow ***Kat / Zeo Ranger 1 Pink ***Jason / Gold Ranger **Alien Rangers ***Delphine / White Alien Ranger ***Cestro / Blue Alien Ranger ***Aurico / Red Alien Ranger ***Corcus / Black Alien Ranger ***Tideus / Yellow Alien Ranger *Villians **Machine Empire ***King Mondo ***Queen Machina ***Prince Sprocket ***Klank ***Orbus ***Cogs ***Cog Changer **Lord Zedd & Rita Repulsa ***Goldar ***Rito Repulsa ***Finster ***Impursonator *Allies **Zordon **Alpha 5 **Billy **Cestria "To The Tenth Power" and "The Power of Pink" A great Evil has made it's way to Terra Venture and works for Trakeena. The Psycho Rangers seek Revenge on the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy for what their predecessors have done. While touring Terra Venture, Psycho Pink, the lone survivor of the Psycho Rangers, finds the location of the powerful Savage Sword. But what happens when she controls the powers of the Pink Astro Morpher? *Rangers **Lost Galaxy ***Leo / Red Galaxy Ranger ***Damon / Green Galaxy Ranger ***Kai / Blue Galaxy Ranger ***Maya / Yellow Galaxy Ranger ***Kendrix / Pink Galaxy Ranger ***Mike / Magna Defender **In Space ***Andros / Red Space Ranger ***T.J. / Blue Space Ranger ***Carlos / Black Space Ranger ***Ashley / Yellow Space Ranger ***Cassie / Pink Space Ranger *Villians **Trakeena ***Villamax ***Kegler ***Deviot **Psycho Rangers ***Psycho Red ***Psycho Blue ***Psycho Black ***Psycho Yellow ***Psycho Pink *Allies **Alpha 6 **Commander Stanton Trakeena's Revenge People are disappearing in a building and it may have to deal with a foe from the planet Mirinoi. But who is he really working for? To Rescue the Day, the Rangers will get help from another planet. *Rangers **Lightspeed Rescue ***Carter / Red Lightspeed Ranger ***Joel / Green Lightspeed Ranger ***Chad / Blue Lightspeed Ranger ***Kelsey / Yellow Lightspeed Ranger ***Dana / Pink Lightspeed Ranger **Lost Galaxy ***Leo / Red Galaxy Ranger ***Damon / Green Galaxy Ranger ***Kai / Blue Galaxy Ranger ***Maya / Yellow Galaxy Ranger ***Kendrix / Pink Galaxy Ranger *Villians **Demons ***Queen Bansheera ***Olympius ***Vypra ***Loki ***Jinxer ***Ghouls **Trakeena ***Triskull ***Ghouls *Allies **Heather Time For Lightspeed Someone is after the Solar Amulet. But does anyone know the real reason why and if it's Ransik? The answer can only come from one source. *Rangers **Time Force ***Wes / Red Time Force Ranger ***Jen / Pink Time Force Ranger ***Lucas / Blue Time Force Ranger ***Trip / Green Time Force Ranger ***Katie / Yellow Time Force Ranger ***Eric / Quantum Ranger **Lightspeed Rescue ***Carter / Red Lightspeed Ranger ***Joel / Green Lightspeed Ranger ***Chad / Blue Lightspeed Ranger ***Kelsey / Yellow Lightspeed Ranger ***Dana / Pink Lightspeed Ranger ***Ryan / Titanium Lightspeed Ranger *Villians **Ransik ***Nadira ***Cyclobots **Vypra ***Demon Warriors *Allies **Circuit **Mrs. Rawlings (Miss Fairweather) Reinforcements from the Future 3 creatures show up in Turtle Cove and are on a mission. The only question: Are they Mutants or Orgs? The Rangers Receive their answers in a surprising way. *Rangers **Wild Force ***Cole / Red Wild Force Ranger ***Taylor / Yellow Wild Force Ranger ***Max / Blue Wild Force Ranger ***Danny / Black Wild Force Ranger ***Alyssa / White Wild Force Ranger ***Merrick / Lunar Wolf Ranger **Time Force ***Wes / Red Time Force Ranger ***Jen / Pink Time Force Ranger ***Lucas / Blue Time Force Ranger ***Trip / Green Time Force Ranger ***Katie / Yellow Time Force Ranger ***Eric / Quantum Ranger *Villians **Orgs ***Master Org ***Toxica ***Jindrax ***Putrids **Mut-Orgs *Allies **Princess Shayla **Circuit **Ransik **Nadira Forever Red The remains of the Machine Empire have uncovered Lord Zedd's Zord Serpenterra on the moon. Who will be brave enough to face the challenge of the Machine Empire. *Rangers **Jason / Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger **Aurico / Red Alien Ranger **Tommy / Zeo Ranger 5 Red **T.J. / Red Turbo Ranger **Andros / Red Space Ranger **Leo / Red Galaxy Ranger **Carter / Red Lightspeed Ranger **Wes / Red Time Force Ranger **Eric / Quantum Ranger **Cole / Red Wild Force Ranger *Villians **Machine Empire ***General Venjix ***4 other generals ***Cogs **Serpenterra *Allies **Alpha 7 Thunder Storm Lothor has escaped the Abyss of Evil. He has gained control of the Wind Rangers. How can they be turned good again. *Rangers **Dino Thunder ***Conner / Red Dino Thunder Ranger ***Ethan / Blue Dino Thunder Ranger ***Kira / Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger ***Tommy / Black Dino THunder Ranger ***Trent / White Drago Ranger **Ninja Storm ***Wind Rangers ****Shane / Red Wind Ranger ****Dustin / Yellow Wind Ranger ****Tori / Blue Wind Ranger ***Thunder Rangers ****Hunter / Crimson Thunder Ranger ****Blake / Navy Thunder Ranger ***Cam / Green Samurai Ranger *Villians **Mesogog ***Elsa ***Tyrannodrones **Lothor ***Zurgane ***Evil Abyss Soldiers ***Kelzaks *Allies **Sensei **Kapri **Marah **Hayley **Cassidy **Devin History Broodwing brings the Dino Thunder Rangers to the year 2025 to destroy the world. But they won't let that get in their way. *Rangers **S.P.D. ***Jack / SPD Red Ranger ***Sky / SPD Blue Ranger ***Bridge / SPD Green Ranger ***Z / SPD Yellow Ranger ***Syd / SPD Pink Ranger ***Doggie / SPD Shadow Ranger ***Sam / SPD Omega Ranger **Dino Thuner ***Conner / Red Dino Thunder Ranger ***Ethan / Blue Dino Thunder Ranger ***Kira / Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger *Villians **Troobians ***Emperor Gruumm ***Morgana ***Cyclobots **Broodwing **Professor Cerebos *Allies **Kat **Boom Wormhole Gruumm has entered a wormhole and went to take over the world in 2004. How will the world survive this futuristic attack? *Rangers **S.P.D. ***Jack / SPD Red Ranger ***Sky / SPD Blue Ranger ***Bridge / SPD Green Ranger ***Z / SPD Yellow Ranger ***Syd / SPD Pink Ranger ***Doggie / SPD Shadow Ranger ***Sam / SPD Omega Ranger **Dino Thuner ***Conner / Red Dino Thunder Ranger ***Ethan / Blue Dino Thunder Ranger ***Kira / Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger ***Tommy / Black Dino THunder Ranger ***Trent / White Drago Ranger *Villians **Troobians ***Emperor Gruumm ***Mora ***Krybots **Zeltrax ***Tyrannodrones